elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
M'aiq the Liar
M'aiq the Liar is an inexhaustible source of bad info. In The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind and The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion he was designed by the game designers as an easter egg to tell the players what they left out in the games. M'aiq the Liar has emigrated from Vvardenfell to Cyrodiil. Finding him is very difficult. In Morrowind he resides on a small island northwest of Dagon Fel, and is motionless. In Oblivion, he is almost constantly moving from one place to another. Beginning in the Nibenay Basin, the Khajiit moves between Leyawiin and Anvil and every so often, searches for calipers for five hours. Calipers appear in a lot of caves, and ruins so there is no telling where you will find him. He is the fastest person in Oblivion and can outrun most of the horses you are able to purchase, not including the Black Horse of Cheydinhal. In Morrowind and Oblivion he loves to share his opinions with you on topics such as: children, Colovian Fur Helms, companions, crossbows, dragons, fighting with one's feet, fishy sticks, nudity, werewolves, and more. In Morrowind he lied about almost everything, except for a couple of things, such as the Lost Shrine of Boethiah. His directions to it though, are not so helpful. Instead, try swimming west from Hla Oad, and look below you to begin your search for the lost shrine. Another thing he didn't actually lie about was the Mudcrab Merchants. Head to the Mzahnch Ruin. Search around for a small island, and you'll find the merchant. He'll buy anything from you at full price. In Oblivion In Oblivion, M'aiq conveys information and comparisons about the differences between Morrowind and Oblivion, as well as other topics that appear on the forums. Quotes (Listed in alphabetical order) *''"Feet are for walking. Hands are for hitting. Or shaking. Or waving. Sometimes for clapping."'' - This has to do with discussion about whether there should be an ability to kick in Oblivion. '' *"I do not wish to fight on horseback. It is a good way to ruin a perfectly good horse... which is, to say, a perfectly good dinner."'' - Refers to the ability to fight on horse back being removed from the release version of Oblivion. This decision angered many expecting fans after viewing the misleading CG trailer at the time. *''"I don't know why one would want to destroy a building. It takes time to make it. Much time." ''- It was suggested that there be the ability to see structures get destroyed in'' Oblivion''. Interestingly, although Bethesda declined to do so, the next iteration, ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'', does. It is also a reference to the old spell Passwall from The Elder Scrolls I: Arena, ''which would literally destroy walls in a cell, allowing free egress between them. *"I have seen dragons. Perhaps you will see a dragon. I won't say where I saw one. Perhaps I did not." It was requested by many fans that Dragons make an appearance in this game, and he answers this by stating that one DOES make an appearance. Interestingly again, Skyrim will feature a lot of dragons. *"It is good the people wear clothing. M'aiq wears clothing. Who would want to see M'aiq naked? Sick, sick people. Very sad."'' - A discussion about whether or not there should be half-naked people running around the game, like occurred in The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. '' *"Levitation is for fools. Why would we want to levitate? Once you are up high, there is nowhere to go but down."'' - This has to do with the popular Levitate spell which appeared in Morrowind being removed mid-development from Oblivion. *''"M'aiq believes the children are our future. But he doesn't want them ruining all of our fun."'' - A discussion about whether children should be included in this game. Again, this is something that is confirmed to be occurring in Skyrim. *''"M'aiq is glad he has a compass. Makes it easy to find things. Much better than wandering around like a fool."'' - Refers to the Quest Compass, a feature that did not occur in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind *''"M'aiq knows much, tells some. M'aiq knows many things others do not."'' - Refers to how he is an "easter egg" added to respond to questions from the Bethesda forums. *''"M'aiq longs for a Colovian Fur Helm. Practical, yet stylish. M'aiq is very sad he does not have one."'' - This is the hat that M'aiq wore in Morrowind. *''"M'aiq prefers to adventure alone. Others just get in the way. And they talk, talk, talk."'' - Referring to requests to make some parts of Oblivion multiplayer, or co-op. *''"M'aiq thinks his people are beautiful. The Argonian people are beautiful as well. They look better than ever before."'' - This refers to the improved leg animations of Khajiit and Argonians in Oblivion in contrast with the much hated animations in Morrowind. *''"M'aiq wishes he had a stick made out of fishies to give to you. Sadly, he does not."'' - A reference to the Fishy Stick, given to new members to the forums. This has been utilised on this wiki in the Achievement section, too. *''"People always enjoy a good fable. M'aiq has yet to find one, though. Perhaps one day."'' - A reference to the game Fable and criticism that it is overrated. *''"So much easier to get around these days. Not like the old days. Too much walking. Of course, nothing stops M'aiq from walking when he wants."'' This is a reference to the Fast Travel system that is featured in Oblivion, replacing the Guild Guides and Silt Striders. *''"Some people want special bows that take too long to load and need special arrows called bolts. M'aiq thinks they are idiots."'' - Reference to how there are no Crossbows in Oblivion. *''"Some people wish to throw their weapons. That seems foolish to M'aiq. If you hold your weapon, you only need one."'' - There are no thrown weapons in Oblivion. *''"Werewolves? Where? Wolves? Men that are wolves? Many wolves. Everywhere. Many men. That is enough for M'aiq."'' - A reference to the decision to not include Werewolves in Oblivion due to time shortage by Bethesda. *''"Why would one want to swing a staff? A mace hurts more. Or a sword. Can't shoot a fireball from a sword, though."'' - Staves were Blunt Weapons in Morrowind, instead of merely magical items in Oblivion. The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion : M'aiq the Liar. Dialogue: "Rumors" Appearances *The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind *The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Khajiit Category:Characters in Morrowind Category:Characters in Oblivion